A tablet computer is a mobile computer with a display, circuitry and battery in a single unit without a physical keyboard. Tablets are equipped with sensors, including cameras, microphone, accelerometer and touchscreen, with finger or stylus gestures replacing a computer mouse and keyboard. A tablet may be attached to a physical keyboard accessory.